Help is Never too Far Away
by Biscuit15
Summary: After having been raped, Morty turns to drugs and alcohol before he eventually attempts to take his life. Can Eusine help him through this or will Morty only get worse? Sacredshipping EusineXMorty drug use, rape
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Another fic back from late 2008 early 2009 I'm polishing up and posting :)**

"It hurts..." A faint voice moaned in agony. "Please... stop…"

A grunt was the only answer given to the man's soft cries. There was the sound of scuffling, and then a loud thump as someone's head was smashed into the wall. A groan escaped the lips of Morty, the Ecruteak gym leader.

"Did you really think you would get away so easily, you little shit?"

Morty looked up at the voice with teary eyes, recoiling as a punch broke his nose and bloodied his face.

"Someone's bound to come by…" Morty tried, not expecting very much. All he wanted was for this hell to end. "You're going to go to jail if they do..."

"Is that a threat?" The owner of that cruel voice pulled himself out of Morty's backside. He aimed a kick into the young man's stomach.

A loud cry escaped Morty's throat. He was winded; dizzy from all of the thrashing. The man standing above him smiled as he looked at the bloodied Morty on the ground at his feet, trembling in fear, struggling to breathe. There were bruises all over Morty's naked body, blood running down his face and blood pouring out from between his thighs.

'_I never thought this would happen.'_ Morty thought to himself as he struggled to block out reality. _'Never..._

Morty winced as the man grabbed him by the neck, bringing him up to face intruder.

The man smashed Morty into the wall behind them. Morty crumpled down to the floor, unconscious.

The mystery man smiled down at his handy work. Knowing that his labour here was done, he turned to leave.

Morty was left all alone, not to be found for several days.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N The first half of this chapter is very poorly written, in my opinion. However, the ending makes up for it, I think. Though I also believe that I went too fast in this chapter, but I didn't want to plot-pad since it has been forever since I've done anything with this story.**

A few months later found Morty depressed and suicidal.

He had been found in the gym by Falkner just four days after the assault had happened. He had been in hospital for a few weeks, interviewed constantly by police, having to relive his story to more and more people every day. The other gym leaders from different towns and cities had taken turns spending time with Morty to take care of him, but it had done nothing for the young blond.

Morty had his head in the clouds more than usual, jumping at the slightest, unexpected noise, and he would pull away harshly from the gentlest touch. He was a wreck, and no one knew what to do. Should he be left to himself, or should he be forced to stay permanently with one of the other gym leaders until he recovered? What was the point of that? They all had their own gyms to attend to and would still be leaving him alone for hours each day anyway.

Morty might as well just stay in Ecruteak – and that was exactly what happened.

**-XX-**

"Ow…"

Morty let out a mutter as the needle pierced his skin. He pushed the syringe further into his arm. He winced at first, but once the now-familiar sensation of being high took over him, he smiled brightly, turning to the man who had handed him the syringe.

"There's a whole heap I can sell ya." Ecruteak's drug-dealer smirked. He took the syringe from Morty and held out his hand as the blond passed him money. "I can set you up with a whole heap of different kinds so you can try it all out."

Morty thought for a moment. Yes, he had never thought that he would ever do drugs – and yet, here he was, desperate to drug himself in order to numb his pain. "I'd like that. Have them delivered to the gym, but don't let anyone see."

Morty handed over more money without a second thought – he just wanted those drugs, and _now_. The addiction had taken over him once again.

**-XX-**

Morty stared at his Misdreavus as he tied the knot in the noose. The Pokémon seemed to understand what was happening – it kept crying out, circling around the man with wide, worried eyes. No matter what Morty did to get away from it, the Pokémon kept following him.

"What are you doing, Misdreavus…?" Morty whispered, having given up on ditching the Ghost Pokémon.

"Mis!" Misdreavus chimed. Morty could hear the distress in its voice. "Mis! Misdreavus!"

Morty frowned and reached out, petting the Pokémon. "I know… I love you, too… We've been through so much together… I know that you'll be better off without me… Everyone will…"

And with that said, Moty slipped the noose around his neck and stepped off the edge of the balcony.

Misdreavus let out a loud cry as it watched its master fall and hear the sickening crack.

**-XX-**

If Eusine had ever expected to find his best friend badly injured, it would not have been because of a suicide attempt. But here he was, sitting by Morty's hospital bed, holding the pale hand as he listened to the slow beeping of the heart monitor.

Eusine should have known that something was wrong the second that Misdreavus started whimpering to him, flying erratically. But no – he had to have been up himself and think that Morty was just being his usual air-headed self and had forgotten to feed his Pokémon again.

But when Eusine had found Morty hanging from the balcony with a rope around his neck, everything had stopped. All of a sudden, the reality that his best friend might have just killed himself had sunk in. Hell, everything had happened so fast he couldn't even remember getting Morty to the hospital.

Eusine wondered why he had been such a neglectful friend and ignored all of the warnings that the other Gym Leaders had given him about Morty's fraying state of mind.

Eusine couldn't sit here any longer. He needed to get some fresh air and clear his head. Hopefully, by the time he would return, Morty would be better again.

**-XX-**

Eusine was sure that a week had passed before Morty had woken up properly. The blonde looked around the room with bleary eyes, frowning at everything.

"Where am I…?" Morty slurred, blinking. He reached up and rubbed at his eyes. "…Why aren't I… Dead…?"

"Morty…"

The blonde turned slowly at his name. He stared at Eusine for a few seconds before tears welled up in his eyes. "…Why did you leave me…?"

Eusine swallowed the lump in his throat. "…I… I didn't realise…"

Morty just shrugged and rolled onto his side. "…Like you'd have cared, anyway…"

Eusine frowned. He reached out and placed a hand on Morty's shoulder. He bit his lip when the blonde flinched.

"Morty, you know I care…"

"No, you only care about Suicune," Morty whispered.

Eusine felt himself losing his temper. How _dare _Morty accuse him of not caring?! After all the stress and fretting about Morty, Eusine had lost so much sleep and had barely eaten – hell, he hadn't even thought about Suicune _once _while Morty was in the hospital, let alone chase after it!

"You had better listen here, Morty," Eusine growled, trying his best to control his temper. "I _care. _You have no _idea _what I've been through because _you _were the one who tried to kill yourself!"

Morty remained silent during this outburst.

"You know what the doctors told me, Morty?" Eusine continued on. "They told me that you've been on drugs, too! Why, Morty?! …_Why?!"_

"You… Wouldn't understand…"

"Like hell I wouldn't understand, Morty!" Eusine snapped. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"You weren't raped…" Morty whispered. "You… weren't beaten… No, you weren't told how worthless and unloved you are _before _those things occurred! You could _never _understand me!"

Eusine studied Morty closely. It was clear that Morty was crying. Maybe Morty was right; maybe he _couldn't _understand the younger. But was that supposed to stop him from caring?

With a sigh, Eusine sat on the bed next to Morty. He didn't miss the way the blond pulled away.

"When I was young…" Eusine begun, trying to decide what he wanted to say. "…I dreamt of finding Suicune… Of having it for myself…"

"I know…" Morty grunted. "…I've known you my entire life…"

"Let me finish!" Eusine snapped before controlling himself. He sighed. "…People used to say that I was stupid for having such dreams… For believing that I really could do that… They told me I should give up before I even started, that I would never aspire to those dreams."

"So? That's nothing compared to what I went through."

"No, but the point is that people told me I couldn't do something. They tried their best to 'knock some sense' into me, but I never once let myself doubt my dreams. I knew that I was the only one standing in my way; it didn't matter what others thought. As long as I believed and dreamed, I had the power to change my life with those dreams. And I _still _have that power; I haven't given up on Suicune yet."

"Why are you telling me this…?" Morty groaned.

"I'm telling you this because even though it's two completely different scenarios, there is still a likeness in them. People told me things that were meant to break me – as you were told you weren't good enough. The problem for you is that you've allowed yourself to drink in those words and believe that the scumbag who said them to you is right. But he's far from being right, Morty. You are _none _of those things. And what he did to you… That wasn't your fault. You tried to stop him, but you had no control over the situation. Bad things happen, Morty, but you need to keep on living. You have to accept that bad things _do _happen and make room for whatever bad thing comes along. It's your mind or your life, Morty. Those thoughts can't hurt you."

"…" Morty couldn't control the tears any longer. They spilt down his cheeks in rivers as his body shook violently. He knew, deep down, that Eusine was right – but how could he allow himself to believe that the elder was right when it came to having not been his fault? What about that situation had _not _been his fault? _He_ allowed that man inside, _he _couldn't stop himself from being mentally abused, _he_ couldn't stop _anything _that happened to him. _He _was too weak to _do _anything. _Everything _was his fault.


	3. Chapter 3

It had felt like forever before Morty was released from the hospital. To Eusine, it felt as if he had spent centuries sitting by his bed, trying to help him.

"I'll walk you home, okay?" Eusine offered as he stepped out of the hospital entrance, his friend behind him. "Do you want to stop and get some food first?"

Morty didn't acknowledge these words; he only continued staring at the sky with a dull look in his eyes.

"Morty?" Eusine stopped walking and turned around, reaching out to grab his friend's arm. He wasn't surprised when the blond yelped and jerked away, instead remaining patiently by his friend's side. "Morty, it's okay. It was just me."

Morty's body tensed, his arms clamped tightly by his side. He started to shake, his eyes fixed on the ground. Eusine knew better than to try and touch him again, instead trying to calm him down with words.

"Morty, it's okay." The brunet had gotten so used to keeping his cool over the past few weeks, it was almost second nature to keep his voice calm around Morty. "Morty. Morty, look at me. Morty."

The blond trembled as he raised his head, a fearful look in his eyes. He was biting at his lip hard enough to draw blood, the red liquid slipping down his chin in small streams. He slowly inched away from his friend as if he believed the other was going to hit him and, when Eusine reached out to stop this behaviour, he gasped and cried.

Eusine was surprised by how well he was able to keep his temper around the younger male; he was always so quick to explode. "Morty. We need to go back to your Gym. Can you walk back there?"

The blond didn't make eye contact as he nodded. His steps were slow, almost calculated to the point Eusine was certain he was wary of the people around them.

_**~~XX~~**_

When they finally arrived back at Morty's Gym after what felt like forever, the first thing the blond did was go to his room. Eusine followed him, unable to trust the younger to stay out of trouble.

The blond didn't seem to pay attention to anything around him; he just dropped himself onto his bed, looking up at the roof with a blank expression.

Eusine just stood in the doorway, wondering if there was anything he could do to help.

"Morty?" The brunet called, noticing the way his friend just twitched. "Morty, is there anything I can get for you?"

Addressed male just shook his head, his eyes closing. Eusine didn't know if that was a sign for him to leave or not, but he couldn't bring himself to exit the Gym, afraid of what he would find when he came back next.

Instead, the Suicune-hunter just left the bedroom, going to make himself comfortable out in the living room.


	4. Chapter 4

**I've really had to push myself to come back and finish these stories off, so forgive me for the shitty endings. I just thought you guys deserved an ending instead of leaving it hanging like it has. **

For several weeks, Eusine had stayed with Morty to ensure that nothing further happened. Morty had been distant from him, but the brunet was beginning to believe there wouldn't be any more suicide attempts – at least, it had seemed that way until Eusine had found his best friend in the middle of cutting his wrists.

The older male had rushed forward, grabbing bloodied wrists as he searched for something to wrap around the wounds. In the end, he settled on using the hem of his cloak, not knowing what else he could use and too afraid to leave Morty in this state.

"Are you serious?!" Eusine couldn't help back snap at the younger, his dark eyes full of worry. "Why would you _do _this?! _Why?!_"

"You wouldn't understand..." Morty sat on the edge of his bed, looking at his lap. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he whispered, "Do you have any idea of how disgusting I feel...? With what happened to me... I feel so horrible... I just want to die, Eusine... I don't want to feel this way any longer..."

"You stupid..." Eusine cut himself off, knowing it wouldn't help to reprimand the damaged male. "You don't realise how many people would be upset if you were to die... All we want is to help you, Morty. You're our friend, and we care about you."

"You shouldn't..." Morty sighed. "I... I just don't... want to be here anymore..."

"Why? Because someone raped you? You're right about one thing, Morty – I truly couldn't comprehend that if I tried! But you know what I _do _know...?"

"What's that...?" Morty looked tiredly towards the floor, sighing.

Eusine took a deep breath, knowing it was now or never; he had wanted to say this to the other for a long time, but the opportunity had never arisen before. "...I know... that I _love _you, Morty."

Morty just blinked, sure that he had heard wrongly. "What?"

"I said I love you!" Eusine snapped again, honestly a little worried about the younger's response; he wasn't entirely sure of what sexuality Morty was, and the man _had _recently been raped...

The blond male took a few seconds to comprehend what had been said to him. He wasn't entirely sure of how he felt about the declaration, but it brought him some comfort knowing that he was loved.

"...How could you love me after... after _that_...?"

"Because you're still you, even after _that_." Eusine sighed as he reached out, patting blond hair. "You're still _you_, Morty. Nothing has to change – nothing at _all_."

Morty ducked his head, knowing that the other was right – but after what he had been through, he didn't _feel _as if he were still him...

"I'd love you, no matter what, Morty..." The brunet reached out, pulling his friend into a hug. "Wouldn't you feel the same way if it were me in your position?"

Morty nodded, returning the embrace. He understood; Eusine was right. Just because _that _had happened to him didn't have to mean anything unless he _allowed _it to. He could still be him, even with scars in his mind.

Eusine still loved him, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
